


not unwilling

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arranged Marriage, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, a little piece of a larger au, girl!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Despite their differences, Noctis marries Ravus in Altissia.  All she can hope is that the consummation won't be a chore.





	not unwilling

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for an expensive, long, plotty girl!Noct arranged marriage fic for literally years, but I've never quite managed to write it. I did get my act together enough to write the wedding night, which, lbr that's 90% of what I wanted the au for in the first place.
> 
> Background: Noctis is a woman. She's still friends with Luna. The other bros are still guys. Her engagement is to Ravus, but everything else proceeds as in canon. At the point of this story, she and Ravus have just been married in Altissia, a couple of days before the planned rite of Leviathan.

Noctis takes a deep breath and enters the bedroom.  Ravus is still in his suit, standing at the vanity with his metal hand tracing the pattern on the wood. "Let's get this over with," she says, willing her voice not to shake.

Ravus looks at her sharply.  "I will not take an unwilling partner to my bed."

"Who said I was unwilling?" Noctis says with a frown.  "We just got married, didn't we? If I wasn't willing I wouldn't be here."

"You misunderstand me." He turns to face her fully.  "Think what you will of me but I am no rapist. I would rather leave our marriage unconsummated than force you."

She shouldn't be surprised to hear that, but somehow she is.  It makes her realize that she's not the only one who wasn't eager for this marriage.  Although . . . she blushes a little, looking away. "I'm not unwilling," she repeats, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Are you? You never liked me."

"That may be true, but Lunafreya asked me to set aside my feelings and trust that she is a good judge of character, and so I shall." When Noctis looks up, Ravus meets her gaze steadily.  "As for the rest . . . you are an exceedingly beautiful woman. It would be no hardship to have you in my bed."

It sounds like it pains him to admit it, but even so, Noctis finds herself responding to his words with a rush of eager nerves.  To cover her reaction, she turns her back to him. "Then help me out of this dress. Or would you rather I called Ignis in to do it?"

She pulls her hair over her shoulder and listens to his footsteps crossing the room.  "That won't be necessary," he says, a hint of an offended bite in his tone. "I've helped my sister dress enough to know what to do." Noctis shivers when his metal hand settles on her hip, the other tugging at the ribbon laced up her back.  He deftly loosens the laces with his human hand to avoid damaging the ribbon, and his metal hand only leaves her hip when he's finished in order to grasp the dress with both hands and lift it over her head.

Before she can lose her nerve, Noctis steps out of her petticoat and shoes.  She managed to convince Ignis she didn't need to wear stockings because nobody would see them under that enormous skirt anyway, but that means that now she's standing in front of Ravus clad only in a black lace bra and matching panties.  She supposes in some sense she's grateful that Ignis insisted she bring along appropriate lingerie for her wedding gown, because she thinks that if she were standing here in her sports bra and mismatched cotton shorts Ravus might not have such an interested look on his face.

He takes a step back and reaches for his own arm, unclipping the large armored plates from it to reveal a slimmer prosthetic underneath.  "I didn't know those came off," Noctis says, though in retrospect it should have been obvious. How else would he be able to get dressed? Ravus ignores her and moves on to the buttons of his coat.  She thinks about offering to help, but is still feeling out of her depth. It's not that she hasn't thought about this -- of course she has, many times, since the day she found out they were betrothed.  But thinking about a thing and actually doing it are very different, and she's hoping Ravus will take the lead here.

He stops when he's down to his slacks and a tight undershirt.  Noctis swallows thickly as she lets herself look at the way the fabric clings to his muscles and his trim waist.  "You've done this before?" he asks, as if he's expecting the answer to be yes.

"No," she says.  "Royal virginity intact."  It actually seems to surprise him, though she doesn't know why it should.  "Don't coddle me," she warns, taking a step closer to him.

His eyes flash, and then he's in her space, looming over her.  Noctis stands her ground, just as she did when he had his sword to her throat.  But this time, his attack is a different kind altogether, an assault of lips and tongue.  His human hand closes around her waist, the heat of his skin sending shivers through her even as she opens her mouth to him.  Kissing she's done, though only briefly -- a "practice" session with Prompto that he'd cut off, begging her not to take it farther.  She'd felt terrible about talking him into it in the first place, but she'd also thought about the pressure of his lips on hers for  _ days _ .

This is different.  Ravus is more intense, more experienced, and he has no reason to hold back.  She finds her hands sliding up around his neck to pull him down as she kisses back to the best of her ability.  When he pulls away, they're both breathing hard, and she feels a little lightheaded. Damn. It seems that even if they don't get along they definitely have physical compatibility, and that's all she'd dared to hope for.

Ravus doesn't say anything, only kisses her again, backing her up toward the bed.  His body presses into hers, and she gasps at the feeling of his chest against her breasts.  Her knees hit the edge of the bed and she falls back onto it, scooting up toward the pillows.  Ravus kicks off his shoes and socks and climbs up after her, pausing with his hands on either side of her shoulders and one knee between her legs, not quite close enough to touch.  "Noctis," he says, still sounding as if her very name pains him, though his eyes are dark and his face full of desire. "Do you want this?"

"Yeah," she says, feeling laid bare in a way that's both nerve-wracking and exciting.

"I meant what I said.  You must tell me if you want to stop.  I'll not force you."

"I meant what I said too.  Don't coddle me. I'll-- I'll tell you if anything's wrong."  She can feel herself blushing, but she's determined to see this through even though she's a little scared.  Luna vouched for Ravus to her, just as she'd vouched for Noctis to Ravus, and Luna had never given her any reason for distrust.  And yes, though he's infuriating, Ravus is also attractive, and her body is responding quickly to the promise of a new experience.

Noctis leans up and kisses him; Ravus lowers himself to his elbows, which brings him into contact with her again.  She draws in a sharp breath when his thigh brushes between her legs, but he doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn't remark upon it.  Instead he moves his lips down to kiss her neck, and oh, she didn't realize how good that would feel. She tentatively sets her hands on his back, and when he doesn't protest, spreads her fingers to feel his muscles flexing while he mouths at her collarbone.

Noctis jerks when Ravus's hand touches her side, gasping as it slides up her side to cup her breast through her bra.  Her breath is coming fast, really fast, even though they've barely started. His fingers move, thumb brushing across her nipple, and she clenches her fists in his shirt.  There has to be a way to level this playing field. Ravus is still mostly dressed, so she lets go of his shirt and slides her hands under it instead, pushing it up until Ravus sits back and strips it off.

Her eyes are drawn inevitably to the mass of scar tissue where his prosthetic is built into his shoulder.  She can't help reaching out to touch, but he catches her hand and stops her. "Not the arm," he says, a little sharply.  Instead he flattens her palm against the flat plane of his chest. More gently, he adds, "You may touch me anywhere else."

Noctis bites her lip, nods, then lets her fingers roam across Ravus's chest and belly.  His skin is softer than she expected, pale and warm, and when she dares a glance lower, she thinks maybe she can see a bulge in his slacks that makes her ache between her legs.  Ravus's hand comes back down to her breast, rubbing gently over her nipple again, and she can't help the small sound that escapes her. Of course, that makes Ravus smile, a kind of cat-who-got-the-cream curve of his lips that she's only seen before mixed into a sneer.  He lowers his head and puts his mouth on her other breast, hot breath filtering through the lace straight to her skin. Her nipple is already hard by the time his mouth closes around it, his tongue wetting the fabric of her bra. Noctis's hands move around to his back again so she has something to dig her fingers into.

Ravus lavishes one of her breasts with attention from his mouth, the other with his fingers, and it dimly occurs to her that he's avoiding touching her with his metal hand.  It doesn't matter though because it feels so good, despite the fact that she still doesn't really trust or like Ravus. She doesn't have to like him to like the way his body feels moving over her.  She reaches out and gets her fingers tangled in his hair, then tugs him up so she can kiss him again, feeling like she needs to be doing something with her mouth. It shifts his body around so that his thigh is pressing against her, and she makes another sound into his mouth, her body rocking up into him without any conscious thought.

His lips curve against hers while his hand moves down over her chest and belly.  She can't help trembling a little as his fingers move lower, grazing low on her belly where she's never been touched before.  Then they move lower still, a light touch over the outside of her panties between her legs. Noctis sucks a breath in through her teeth, her abdomen tensing at the electric feeling of his fingers touching her so intimately.  "You're wet," he observes, as if that's somehow surprising.

"I said I wasn't unwilling.  And besides," Noctis says, nodding down at his crotch, "it looks like you're enjoying it too."

Ravus snorts, but he doesn't deny it.  Instead, he presses his fingers more firmly against her, and Noctis flushes and breaks eye contact.  "Are you ready to take these off?" he asks, rubbing her gently and making her whole body heat up.

"Only if you're taking off your pants," she retorts, with more confidence than she feels.  He surges forward and kisses her again, but this time he settles his whole body against her.  She moans into his mouth when he rocks his hips into hers, his erection grinding into her and making her see stars.

Noctis has to pull away from his mouth to suck in a lungful of air, and he rocks against her one more time before moving off of her to start working at his belt.  She sits up and unclasps her bra, then shoves off her panties, trying to get over her modesty as her body is revealed to him. He watches her hungrily while he opens his belt, then steps out of his slacks and underwear.  She licks her lips as he approaches her, his hand moving slowly over his erection. Of course she's watched porn, but she's never been up close and personal with an erect cock, and it's a little intimidating to think that that's going to fit inside her.

Ravus must recognize her nervousness, because he lets go of himself and moves slowly onto the bed.  Still, he does as she asked and doesn't treat her like she's fragile or naive. He climbs over her and kisses her, pressing her down into the pillows, and she leans into it eagerly.  Caressing her again with his human hand, he starts to kiss his way down her body.

"What are you doing?" she asks, when he's reached her belly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he retorts.  He sets his hand on her knee, then slides it up her thigh.  Noctis has to fight the instinct to pull her legs together, instead spreading them to make room for him.  Her stomach tightens in anticipation as he gets closer, his breath on her wet skin making her shiver. His finger touches her first, though, sliding along the length of her folds, and she can't help flinching a little at the touch no matter that she knew it was coming.  His gaze flickers up to meet hers, but whatever he sees there must give him permission to keep going.

His tongue brushes her clit and she makes an embarrassing noise, high-pitched and surprised.  Ravus does it again, and again, and Noctis is already so worked up she can feel herself dripping down onto the bed.  His finger slips inside her and she moans, unable to hold back. It feels strange but also so  _ good _ .  Ravus clearly knows what he's doing, because his tongue is starting to drive her crazy.  And when he closes his lips around her clit and  _ sucks _ , she arches off the bed with a cry, her climax taking her by surprise.

She comes down from it slowly, dizzy with pleasure and the overwhelming feeling of his fingers and mouth still moving on her.  He lifts his head after a moment, looking up at her with dark eyes, his face shiny and wet with her moisture. He doesn't say anything, though, only keeps moving his finger inside her, then slides in another.  She's touched herself before, but his fingers are bigger and longer, reaching deeper than she was ever able to. When he adds a third finger, she squirms a little, the stretch just this side of uncomfortable. Noctis is getting impatient, though, so she kicks at his good shoulder and says, "Come on, do it already."

He pulls his fingers out of her and sits up, sucking them clean, and okay, yeah, that's a thing she didn't realize would turn her on so much.  She almost forgets the lessons Ignis drilled into her head about safe sex, but at the last minute she remembers and pulls a box of condoms out of the armiger.  Ravus is startled by the flash of blue light and jerks back, then frowns at her. "You use the magic of the Lucii to keep condoms on hand?" he asks skeptically.

Noctis blushes, but glares at him.  "We might be married but I don't have time to have kids right now."  She thrusts the box at him, trying not to think about the fact that it was Ignis who put it there in the first place.  He doesn't question it further, only takes one out and starts to open it. While he's fiddling with the packaging, Noctis reaches down to touch his cock, curious about what it feels like.  It's hard, that's for sure, but also soft to the touch, his skin hot and silky. Ravus makes a choked noise when she wraps her hand around him, giving her a rush of accomplishment.

He rolls on the condom, then positions himself between her thighs.  "Try to relax," he suggests, then slowly pushes himself inside. Noctis whimpers, the pressure of his cock inside her nearly overwhelming.  There's a moment when she thinks  _ it'll never fit _ , but then something gives way and he slides the rest of the way in smoothly with a groan that sends heat pooling in her belly.  He holds still for a minute while she pants and shifts her hips restlessly, trying to find something that will make everything change from overwhelming to good.

Then, he starts to move.  His motions are slow and shallow at first as she acclimates to the feeling, but he starts to pull out further and drive deeper with every thrust.  Noctis finds herself moaning, clutching at his back and wrapping her legs around his hips. It feels good now, especially with him braced on his elbows above her, breathing heavily into her hair.  He's surrounding her, on top of her and within her and she gives herself over to it, losing track of every thought but the pleasure mounting inside of her. Ravus seems to be right there as well, breathing hard and sweating, leaning down to capture her lips in a messy kiss.

Maybe it goes on forever, or maybe only for a few minutes.  Noctis can't be certain. All she knows is that Ravus starts to thrust harder, hitting the perfect angle, enough to push her inexorably toward a second orgasm.  She claws at his back, probably leaving scratches, writhing under him as he moves, too far gone to be embarrassed by the sounds she's making anymore. Ravus is still only breathing hard, but when she comes again, clenching around him and crying out, he makes a little sound in her ear, then a longer one, grabbing her hips to hold her still as he finishes inside her.

There's a haze after that, a pleasant buzz throughout her body while he moves off of her and disposes of the condom, then gets back into the bed.  She lets him roll her out of the way enough to pull the sheets down, but getting off always makes her kind of sleepy, and this was good enough to knock her out for a week, probably.  "You going to kick me out?" she asks drowsily. "Or can I go to sleep?"

"Sleep," Ravus replies, settling down next to her and turning out the light.  "Tomorrow, we'll plan for the rite."

Noctis is just on the edge of consciousness when Ravus rolls over and his arm slips tentatively around her.  She settles her own on top of his and laces their fingers together. Perhaps this marriage won't be all bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart, freosan, and dustofwarfare for helping me out, and to audreyskdramablog for encouragement!


End file.
